A Love that Spins
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Even those who love to spin will find love. Top Man finds himself in Gensokyo and will meet his new love who is someone that likes to spin as well.
1. Arrival in Gensokyo

This is a Top ManxHina Kagiyama pairing based on the love for spinning both have. Remember it is just for fun.

**Love that Spins**

"I'm Top Man!"

"Yeah that's me! An orange robot made to look like a spinning top."

"Yeah I know what your thinking! _"Why a spinning top?" _Well I don't know either."

"Anyway I'm gonna' tell ya' a story on how I meet the spinning doll of my dreams... Sit tight and spin to my words."

Somewhere in an unknown world Top Man reactivated himself. His eyes glowed blue and dimmed back to normal as he regained his sensors which were gazing at a clear blue sky. His body twitched as electricity shot through his arms and legs. The mechanisms in his body started to function properly and correctly.

After landing awkwardly his systems put him in a temporary shut down as a precaution, avoiding further damage.

Feeling lost and misplaced, Top Man looked around and saw large trees cramped together with multicoloured mushrooms with a variety of side effects if eaten scattered around him. Everything was wet, damp and miserable. Water trickled down his face and his metallic body, dripping into smaller pools of muddy puddles under him. Some insects flew away in failure as they could not pollute his metallic skin with their diseases.

He wondered where he was. Last thing he remembered was falling through a unexpected hole in Wily's laboratory.

"Where am I?" He asked himself or anyone who was possibly nearby while his eyes glanced left and right.

A path was to his left, a dirt path to be precise. Puddles dotted it turning it into a mushy brown substance, making walking very difficult.

He was in Gensokyo, a word sealed away from the world he left unexpectedly. No Mega Man or Wily, just Top Man alone in a world he knew nothing of.

Firstly he stood him self up and checked if all his systems worked correctly, ignoring what his computer-like brain said.

He began to spin on the wheels built into his heels, then did his spin kick which worked without a hiccup. Neither of his launching spinning tops faltered either. He felt warmer now knowing he could defend himself if anything was to happen.

"What to do first?" He questioned himself.

Logically he would go and find out if there is any way of getting back to Wily. So he followed the dirt road. His feet sunk a few inches deep into the mud, irritating the Robot Master.

"Awww! Come on! My body is already dirty!" He yelled as he struggled to walk, forcefully raising each leg through the thick mud.

His large feet caused the ground to make sloppy and uncomfortable squidgy noises. Adding to this odd and hostile noises kept his awareness sharp. His eyes looked left and right in a continuous cycle. Anything could happen in this world, but what could happen?


	2. Discovery of Love

**Discovery of Love**

As he continued trekking Top Man saw more doom and gloom, more mud and mushrooms were ahead.

"More of the same." He pouted "I'm going nowhere! Wily's probably wondering where I am? And very mad."

"I know!" He shouted as an idea hit him.

He activated his Top Sin attack intending to escape this dense forest faster, however it threw mud everywhere and on himself. Once the storm of brown sludge ended Top Man rubbed mud away from his eyes. He sighed and continued to trek on foot disappointed that his only way of moving quick failed. It was all going against him.

* * *

After twenty minutes of trekking on foot, he saw a gap in the trees above him, what he saw impressed him. A large mountain overlooked him and the entire forest, clouds choked what appeared to be the neck of the mountain of grey, birds flew around the impressive natural feature.

"That's pretty big." He said gazing at it further. "I must be going the right way."

Just then he noticed something ahead, a large dark murky purple blob floating in mid-air, it just floated casually doing nothing.

"What's that?" The robot asked approaching it, this world was starting to confuse him.

"Stop!" A female voice rang out through the forest.

"Who's there?" Top Man demanded standing ready to fire some spinning tops at the blob in alert.

The source of the voice was coming from the purple blob.

Top Man didn't trust it, it looked very suspicious. "Show yourself!" He demanded again.

Suddenly the purple blob of energy formed a small green swirl sign. It then began to shake and gradually made a humanoid outline of a female. Small sparkles emerged from the blob of dark murky purple.

Top Man was stunned he never seen anything like this not even Wily could make anything like this.

Then the humanoid shape begun spinning around and slowly revealed a girl with aquamarine hair tied with frilly ribbons, strangely part of her hair was tied under her chin. Large aquamarine eyes looked towards Top Man with care and happiness. Her dress swayed as she spun round and round, a dark crimson dress with white frills under her dress and large kerchief surrounded her neck on the lower part of her dress was a large swirl sign which Top Man didn't understand. She wore long black boots with red laces.

"Who are you?" He asked captivated by her beauty.

"My name is Hina Kagiyama." She replied as she spun round and round.

"I'm Top Man, hey! Can you help me get out of here?"

"That's why I'm here." She replied approaching him helping people leave was her role.

"I'm from another world and I suddenly ended here." He explained, but seeing her made him want to change his mind, her spinning was elegant and alluirng.

"Another world? I can't help you there, but it's wise to leave this forest."

"Why?" He asked trying to ask her, but she kept spinning around.

"Youkai and gods live beyond here." She replied with caution.

Top Man forgot where he was and watched her spin, she was beautiful, her hair and dress swayed and rose as she spun around. Top Man couldn't resist a spin so he joined her mush to her surprise.

"Hey you like spinning too?! Hina said surprised. "Not many people do spin because they get sick."

"Yeah I do to." Top Man replied, curious as to how a robot can get dizzy.

As they spun together Top Man wanted to stay with her. The love of spinning was so rare for him, all of Wily's other robots teased him and called him "Pathetic", but with Hina he felt happy. They had something in common.

"You look different to my normal visitors." Hina said looking at his body with every time she faced during her rotation.

"I'm really a robot" Top Man said.

"A robot? My friend likes those?"

"Robots?" He repeated surprised.

"She's also a very smart person who could help you."

"Can you take me to her?" He asked, but his feelings for Hina were growing on him.

"Sure! She'll be please to meet a robot like you." She said robot as if it were a alien term.

Hina felt something inside her burn, the love of spinning was something she now discovered was shared by another, rare did anyone even talk to her in the forest where she stayed, lonely.

"You must be suffering from loads of misfortune." Hina commented while they spun together towards waterfall where Nitori is frequently seen.

"Alot." He answered.

"I will rid them from you."

"How?"

"Just watch." Hina answered.

Top Man stopped to see if her witchcraft was real.

Hina begun to spin rapidly, faster than what Top Man could. He felt little jealous inside at her spinning ability. Dark black symbols left his metallic body while he watched in amazement as the odd symbols entered Hina who in turn gave them to the gods.


	3. Accident

**Accident**

Amazed at the sight of Hina's ability, it defied the world which he originated from where science was the new form of witchcraft. The potential science brought revolutionised the world Top Man came from, science had the ability to cure almost all known diseases and even give birth to machines, complex robots like Top Man at the hands of two acclaimed scientists, Dr. Light and Top Man's terrorist master Dr. Wily who sought to control the world with help of science alone.

Slowing down Hina gradually halted, smiling brightly at Top Man who could only stare at her, stunned, the girl wasn't even tired neither did her eyes roll around their sockets in dizziness.

"Wow! So you took away my misfortune?"

Hina nodded. "It's what I do Top Man." She explained.

"But doesn't that mean you have all the bad luck?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I'm quite surprised you even have misfortune at all, considering you're a robot."

Top Man flustered, offended by what Hina said. "What do you mean?!"

Hina's looked to the side. "Well... all the robots Nitori has are lifeless and sit down all day, they're very lazy if you ask me." Hina let out a giggle. "And when they do move they break very easily."

Top Man frowned. "Do you think I'm one of them?" He asked.

Hina rocked side to side.

Top Man was urged to walk away, staring over Hina's shoulder at the waterfall behind her. The water pouring from the mountains into a clear blue river. The girl was proving to only upset him, he sighed.

"I'm out of here." He announced and proceeded to walk past Hina towards the waterfall.

As a metal arm brushed against her hand Hina cheeks flustered.

"Wait!" She stuttered and reached, grabbing hold of Top Man's large left wrist.

Top Man froze in place, looking behind him he could see Hina was sorry, her cheeks red and the aquamarine eyes were apologetic.

"I thought I was a lifeless robot?" Top Man said coldly and continued to walk, dragging Hina along.

"O-of course not." She replied. "Please don't go!" She begged, her heels dragging dirt along, pulling his arm back.

Top Man annoyed at Hina's constant tugging shoved his left arm forward in an attempt to release himself, unaware that his strength had pushed Hina forward, he watched in horror as she dived past him and landed on the dirt floor.

Mouth agape and eyes widened he stared shocked at what he had done.


End file.
